Chelsea's surprise
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: after going buying food for an Christmas dinner, Chelsea was changing into her new clothes. then she saw someone spying on her. who is this person and why is he spying on Chelsea? only one way to find out.


**I down own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Raven's Home in anyway.**

* * *

**Waring: this is a Raven's home incest story if you are not a fan of adults having sex with kids stories do not read and turn back now. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chelsea's surprise**

**Paring: Booker & C****helsea.**

* * *

Today is Saturday and Booker is bored he's watching TV in the living room. Raven was busy at work and the girls were at the mall with Danni. While Booker was watching TV he heard a knock on the door, he got up and answer it on the other side was Chelsea and Levi with a lot of bags as they just back from the Grocery store.

"Do you guys needs any help?" said Booker.

"Yes please." said Chelsea.

Booker helps them with the bags and they put the bags on the couch and table.

"Thanks for the help, Booker." said Chelsea.

"Wow, you bought a lot of food," said Booker.

"Yeah, well Christmas is coming and I got some food to be prepared for a Christmas dinner," said Chelsea.

"Mom, I think you got too much food, " said Levi.

"I agree. you got too much. " said Booker.

"What?, aww man. That's alright. We're having some of them food for dinner tonight. Said Chelsea.

"Do you need any help putting the groceries away? Aunt Chles. Booker asked.

"Sure , why not. Do you wanna help to Levi?"

" No Thanks, mom. I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

Levi leave and went to his room to take a nap after walking all day. Leaving Booker alone with Chelsea. They took all the bags into the kitchen then they start to put the groceries away. It took them an hour to put all the stuff away.

"Thanks for the Booker, again."

"You welcome. Aunt Chelsea."

When they were done Chelsea left and Booker went back to watching his show. After a while Booker got up and went to the bathroom. When he was done he was on his way back to the living room until he saw Chelsea changing into her new clothes that she bought yesterday.

Booker is shocked seeing this as the door wasn't closed all the way. Booker had a crush on Chelsea for a while and he has a lot of sex fantasy about her. he was horny and his dick was hard when he saw her half naked. Booker takes off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. He slowly pulls down his boxers and start to wank.

While Chelsea is changing into new clothes. Booker accidentally push the door and Chelsea saw him jerking off.

"Booker!" said Chelsea. As she covers herself.

Booker was shocked and speechless as Chelsea just caught him watching her and jerking off. He didn't know what to say and what to do.

"Aunt Chelsea. I'm so sorry."

Chelsea saw Booker's 7 inch dick and it was hard. Seeing him make naked made her want to have sex with Booker. She knows it's wrong and she not supposed have sex with him. But she just couldn't help herself.

"Aunt Chelsea, are you okay? Said Booker as he pulled up his boxers.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Ok then. I'm gonna leave." Booker picks up his shirt and pants and he was about to go to his room.

"Booker, wait!"

Booker heard Chelsea called his name and he went back to her room.

"Yes, Aunt Chelsea."

"Booker, why were you spying on me?"

"Well i-"

"Wait, before you answer please put your pants back on."

Booker realize he's still in his boxers then he put his pants back on.

"Ok. what were you about to say?"

"Well the reason why i was spying on you because i have a crush on you."

"What?!"

"I love you, Aunt Chelsea. But I know you don't love me like the way I do."

Chelsea was surprised to hear this from Booker she doesn't know what to say.

"Booker, that was very nice of you to say that."

"Thanks. So What do you wanna do now?"

"How about we-"

"Have sex."

"Wait, what?"

"I know you want to. I saw the way you looked at me when I was naked."

Booker was right Chelsea wanted to do it.

"Ok, fine. But promise me you won't tell nobody about this.

"Ok. Aunt Chelsea, I promise."

Chelsea starts to rub Booker's pants making him moan then she went down on her knees and she started to undo Booker's pants. She pulls them down then she pulls down his boxers. Booker knew he was about to get his first blowjob from an adult and not from his sister or his friends.

Chelsea grabs his 7 inch dick and starts to stroke it. Booker moan then Chelsea put the cock in her mouth and start to suck on it. This is Chlesea first time sucking a young boy dick. She sucked faster and faster while Chelsea was sucking his dick she grab his balls massaging them. Booker moan like crazy as Chelsea worked on his dick and balls.

"Oh oh god ..ah ah ..that feels so damn good, Aunt Chelsea!"

Chelsea continues to suck Booker's cock until he couldn't hold it anymore and he shot his load into her mouth. Chelsea swallow some of the cum then they start to make out with Booker tasting some of his cum.

The kiss broke and Booker helped Chelsea take off her bra and underwear. After that Booker kiss Chelsea's neck leaving a hickey then he start to suck her boobs. Cursing Chelsea to moan then Booker start to rub Chelsea's pussy. Chelsea was enjoying this and she likes it.

"Oh..fuck. Yeah, that so so good. Booker."

They got on the bed and Booker went back to rubbing Chelsea's pussy making her feel good. Chelsea continued to moan after rubbing Chelsea's pussy. Booker started to finger fuck her for a few minutes. Chelsea continues to moan after that he add a second finger and Chelsea moan again Booker continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After he took his fingers out and start to make out her.

After the kiss broke Booker starts to kiss his way down until he reached Chelsea's pussy.

He did not waste any time by eating her out. Chelsea quickly moan as Booker eats her out. Chelsea is surprise that Booker is really good at eating pussy.

Booker keeps eating her out until Chelsea pushed Booker's head into her pussy, it did not take long for her to squirt into Booker's mouth Instead of stopping Booker kept at it. He kept eating her out until she squirted six more times. then she soon was on edge and could no longer hold back as she started to squirted in and onto Booker's face and mouth.

After that Booker grabbed his 7 inch dick. But Chelsea stops him before he could it in her pussy. She grabs a condom from her dresser then she gave it to Booker. She told him to put it on his dick.

Booker took the condom and put in on then he slid his dick into Chelsea's pussy. Then Booker starts to fuck Chelsea He started slow then he went fast both started to moan. Soon Booker went hard and fast and he was getting close to his edge but before he could shoot his load, Chelsea wanted to ride his dick.

So Booker stopped fucking her and she Chelsea got up and got on top of Booker and grabbed his dick put it back into her pussy. She starts to riding his dick. As she bounced up and down onto his dick he watched her breasts bounce. After a few more bounce Chelsea squirted again. This only made her ride Booker faster and harder as they both moaned. Once again Booker was getting close to his edge he shot his load into the condom filling it up and then the cum started leaking. Chelsea got off of him and then Booker took off the condom. The condom is full will his cum.

"Do you wanna drink some of my cum?" Booker asked.

"Sure."

Chelsea drink some of Booker's cum and Booker drink the rest of it. The condom was empty and Booker throw it away. Then both of them lay next to each other.

"Wow, that was pretty good. you are amazing."

"Thanks Aunt Chelsea. Do you mind if fuck that sweet ass of yours?"

"Hell yeah."

Booker got up and grabbed his dick and gave it a few strokes then he slid his dick into Chelsea's ass. He fucked her hard and fast and Chelsea moan as Booker fucks her. Hearing Chelsea moan made Booker go faster and Faster. After a few more trusts Booker shot his load deep inside Chelsea's ass.

He pulled his dick and they made out one last time.

"That was great."

"Thanks Aunt Chelsea."

They got off the bed and Booker put his clothes back on And Chelsea went to the bathroom to try to get the hickey of her neck. Before Booker left he knocked on the bathroom door and Chelsea open it.

"Yes Booker."

"Aunt Chelsea, do you wanna go for a round 2 sometime?"

"Sure, Booker. But remember this is our little secret."

"Yes, Aunt Chelsea."

Chelsea kissed Booker on the cheek. Then Booker left the room. As Booker went back to living room. He thinks of a plan to try to get his mom into having sex with him.

**The end.**

* * *

**What do you guys think of the story? Please let me know. **

**I have a great idea for a Booker and Raven story. But I'm saving that for mother's day. It Will be a mother's day story and the title is: mama's boy: Booker Baxter. **

**If you have any ideas for that story please PM me. My PM box is always open.**


End file.
